It's Not About Us Anymore
by ChocolateMunchkin
Summary: Haymitch and Effie have a child together. But they have are now Separated. Set in post-mockingjay


After the war. Haymitch realized his true feelings for Effie, when he saw her in the hospital with serious injuries. He blamed himself for what happened to her. When she woke up, she didn't go mad at the sight of him- Instead she smiled. From then on they knew, whatever happened to the past it would be forgotten. And that they would start over- Together.

A few months passed. They lived in district 12 together. And on the day Katniss and Peeta held their wedding, Haymitch couldn't help but look at Peeta's eyes as Katniss went down the aisle. And for some strange reason he wanted to experience it himself.

He proposed to Effie the next week and had the marriage a week later. He didn't care if it wasn't grand. And to his surprise so did she. All that mattered was they loved each other. He felt like everything was falling into place.

But he spoke to soon.

Effie had become pregnant, to her delight. He too was happy. But he felt nervous. To the notion that he would be responsible for another human being. His drinking worsened. They got into fights- huge ones. But no matter how big it was, they pushed it aside. They didn't want to bring the baby up in a hostile environment. They were tolerating each other, so to speak. But by tolerating each other, they're relationship began to deteriorate.

The day his baby girl was born, was on a rainy day. Probably the heavens crying, because the baby was going to have him Effie joked. He wanted to fire back but thought against it. You would have to be **crazy** saying something that would piss-off a woman having contractions. They named her Sophie. She looked like her mother but has the fondness for her mother's breast like her father 'when they were still alright' Haymitch thought. But when Effie looked up at Haymitch, cradling Sophie; he did not mistake the look in her eyes. He knew she still loved him. He felt the familiar sensation in his heart and so he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Sophie was about a year and a half when Effie left him. She also took Sophie with her. They moved to the capitol, where Effie acquired a job, thanks to Plutarch. She said she had enough of it. He was drunk all the time, and they were at each-other's throats. He didn't stop her, because he knew they deserved more. He wasn't enough.

Over the years they became friends. He would come and visit the Capitol. Every time Sophie gets sick or have any important events Effie would call him. Telling him to come. On some occasions he would decline. His heart still ached when he saw her. He loved her, still. But she deserved to find a guy better than him.

Admittedly the awkwardness was gone between them. They would tease or banter with each-other. And it was good for Sophie. But they still had this tension, sometimes sexual. But they didn't act up on it, because they knew it would _really_ mess things up.

Haymitch woke up from the ringing of the phone. He cursed and sighed. It was early morning, a bit too early for his 'biological clock' He picked it up, he knew who it already was. And knowing her, she would be the first one to talk. "Hello Haymitch, I didn't disturb you, did I?" Effie asked on the other end of the phone. "Are you seriously asking that?" he said with a annoyed tone. "What do you want?" he asked. "Sophie's birthday is coming soon" Haymitch forgot. He had a daughter.

He heard someone running to the phone. He heard Effie give the phone to Sophie. "Hi Daddy!" Sophie said. Haymitch sweared she got all that energy from her mom. "Hey little duck. I miss you so much" Haymitch said with a brighter tone. "Yeah me too, I'm coming there for my birthday" She announced "I don't think so Sophie. I'll just come there okay. It's much better so that your mom can celebrate with us" Sophie giggled "You are so silly Daddy, Mommy's coming with me. We are about to pack our bags" Haymitch brows burrowed. Effie coming to district 12, that's very strange. "Let me talk to Effie, If you don't mind" A few seconds later Effie spoke "What?" she asked "Don't 'what' me princess, you're staying here?" He heard Effie gulp at the other end of the line. "Yes" She answered shortly "Wow, I guess you already got the medicine for your mouth diarrhea huh? Why do you want to celebrate Sophie's birthday here?" Effie sighed "Well I did not want it, she did. And It's been a while since we saw Peeta, Katniss, Prim and Luca. She wants to spend some time with them" Haymitch chuckled "Her or you?" He didn't give her time to answer his question "Well this is a first, I'll let Hazelle clean up Soph's Room and the spare one. Call me back when you get the train tickets" He then put down the phone, his heart was thumping.

Effie would be coming back to his house, they're house at one point. The house where they first made love. The house where he proposed and where they got married. The house where Sophie was conceived, and where she was born. It would bring out good and bad memories.

AN: Hey you guys! Please review, I really need motivation


End file.
